Eyes
by J-019
Summary: Pada matamu, terdapat semestamu yang akan akan meledak ketika kau mati./Chibi!NaruSasu/


_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _No profit taken._

* * *

 _ **Eyes by Quiescent Lachrymose**_

 _ **.**_

Pernahkah engkau bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ada di luar sana? maksudku, angkasa luas dan segala tetek-bengeknya? Aku selalu begitu, selalu penasaran apakah ada alien berbentuk kodok atau koloni dengan anggota sebanyak ikan di Hindia yang pada suatu hari nanti akan mendarat di planet ini. Tetapi, kakakku, Menma selalu berkata bahwa itu konyol dan menggelikan. Dia selalu bilang bahwa semesta tidak sesederhana itu, semesta tidak melulu tentang alien dan invasinya. Tidak akan ada invasi karena mereka mempunyai semesta sendiri yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dari sekedar bima sakti dan kumparan konstelasinya.

Tetapi sulit bagiku untuk percaya. Menma hanyalah siswa sekolah menengah yang tergila-gila pada komputer dan begitu buruk pada sains, seorang prodigi gila yang selalu berharap akan mendapat red mail suatu hari nanti. Selain itu, dia juga sangat kecanduan dengan game online yang memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman dan nilai-nilainya selalu buruk.

Aku berusia 10 saat Menma mulai merasakan _CVS (Computer Vision Syndrome)_ yang parah, matanya mulai memerah dan ia sering muntah-muntah, bahkan pernah ia ditemukan terkapar pingsan saat ia tak juga turun untuk sarapan.

"Hei jagoan, maukah kau memeriksa mataku? ada yang terasa meletup di sebuah sisi. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang memasukinya." Aku sedang bermain dengan Sasuke (tetanggaku) di kamarku saat Menma memanggil dengan suara serak yang mengerikan. Aku tak melihatnya keluar kamar sejak dua hari lalu, dan melihatnya berdiri dengan baju longgar dan rambut berantakan itu membuatnya tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Ibu mana?" Aku bertanya enggan. Siapa pula yang mau memelototi mata merah yang membengkak mengerikan itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Pergi belanja." Ia menjawab singkat, masih berdiri di daun pintu kamarku sambil menatap penuh harap. Serius?

"Aku saja yang memeriksa matamu, Menma." Sasuke mencicit dari sudut, melepas action figure Willem Kmetsch milikku dan segera berjalan menuju Menma, seakan mengerti akan keenggananku.

Menma berjongkok dan melebarkan matanya saat Sasuke mendekat, memudahkan akses Sasuke untuk melihat.

"Apakah ada sesuatu disana?" Menma bertanya saat Sasuke tak juga melepas pandangan dari matanya. Aku pun juga heran, tahan sekali Sasuke menatap wajah kuyu menyedihkan Menma dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ada ledakan. Bintang. Dan kehidupan yang mulai menghancurkan." Aku meringis mendengar Sasuke meracau, kentara sekali dengan kebiasaannya yang tak suka bertele-tele.

"Apa?" Menma yang sudah berdiri mengernyitkan dahi, aku pun sama. Kami menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegak, menatap datar wajah Menma.

"Kubilang ada ledakan. Ledakan besar. Akhirnya sudah dekat." Ia berucap tenang. Aku semakin mengernyit, begitu pula Menma. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum keluar kamar, mungkin merasa telah mengambil keputusan salah dengan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menanyai Sasuke sesaat setelah Menma pergi. Tetapi ia sudah kembali sibuk dengan action figure yang berserakan di lantai, meninggalkanku yang bingung sendirian.

.

.

Menma meninggal seminggu kemudian, di usianya yang masih 17 tahun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa syaraf-syarafnya banyak yang rusak setelah aktifitas otaknya terlalu dipaksakan. Dokter itu benar, Menma tak keluar kamar seminggu terakhir pasca ia menyuruhku memeriksa matanya, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di depan komputer. Aku menangis, mengiringi tangis ibu dan ayah yang merasa gagal sebagai orangtua.

Sasuke datang menghiburku pada sore harinya, mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah kakak yang sangat hebat. Aku mengangguk, mengingat beberapa kenangan manis saat Menma masih belum kecanduan dengan dunia mayanya.

"Big bang-nya terjadi lebih cepat. Kupikir akan terjadi beberapa bulan lagi."

Aku menoleh saat Sasuke menggumamkan itu di balik komik Agen Polisi 212 yang dibawanya.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Big bang. Kau tahu? ledakan besar yang meliputi seluruh alam semesta." Ia menjawab tenang, kemudian terkikik saat menemukan scene Arthur yang ketumpahan parfum.

"Maksudku, apa hubungannya? kau membicarakan sains saat sedang membaca komik. Itu cukup aneh, kau tahu?" Aku meringis, berharap ia tak akan tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

Ia menghentakkan tangannya, melempar komik ke kasurku dengan keras. Ia kini duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatapku yang duduk di meja belajar.

"Big bang adalah awal dan akhir. Dan Menma sudah mendapat akhirnya, entah siapa yang akan mendapat semesta hasil big bang milik Menma. Kuharap ia adalah seorang gadis latin, Menma punya mata hazel yang menakjubkan." Aku mengernyit, terlalu bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Setiap manusia memiliki semesta, Naruto." Ia mengucapkan namaku dengan yakin, sementara aku menunggu kelanjutannya dengan linglung.

"Sebuah semesta di setiap mata. Galaksi dengan bermiliar bintang, nebula, planet, tata surya, dan makhluk-makhluknya, lubang hitam, serta miliaran objek-objek asing yang tak dapat kau definisikan."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu mengapa kau berkedip, Naruto? karena kau sedang menetralisir sebuah pergerakan atau ledakan dari sebuah objek dari semestamu. Berkedip akan membuat semestamu tenang dan membuatnya kembali normal." Aku sukses menganga kali ini, otak sepuluh tahunku tak mampu untuk mencernanya.

"Dan saat terjadi supernova, kau akan merasakan letupan-letupan di matamu, seperti yang dialami Menma. Meskipun kadang-kadang supernova datang dalam bentuk rasa kantuk, sehingga kau perlu waktu tidur untuk memulihkan semestamu, dan pada pagi hari, kau akan menemukan semangat baru karena semestamu sudah pulih kembali. Tetapi saat terjadi big bang, ledakan besar yang mencakup seluruh semestamu, kau akan menutup matamu dalam waktu yang lebih lama, mencoba untuk memulihkan semestamu. Tetapi naasnya, tak ada seorangpun yang mampu memulihkan semesta dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ia perlu berpuluh-puluh tahun, beratus-ratus tahun untuk kembali dengan semesta yang pulih.

Untuk itulah kau perlu dikubur, untuk kemudian, di suatu hari nanti, semestamu akan terlahir kembali dalam mata seseorang yang lain. Entah seseorang dari garis keturunanmu atau bukan, tetapi ia akan memiliki semesta bekas big-bang milikmu. Seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai reinkarnasimu."

Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Menyisakan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Ia kembali membaca komiknya sebelum ibu berteriak memanggil kami untuk makan malam.

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu, otak sepuluh tahunku masih bingung dengan penjelasan anak sebelas tahun tetanggaku. Sasuke hampir sebaya denganku, dan itu mengerikan saat mengetahui bahwa dia punya pengetahuan sebanyak itu.

Aku yang terlampau gusar kemudian menyalakan lampu, duduk di depan cermin sambil memelototi mataku. Dan untuk sekilas, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang berkilat, berputar stagnan dalam sekumpulan objek yang membentuk sebuah oval besar. Sesuatu yang berwarna biru, ungu, merah, hijau, magenta, pale carmine, floral white, yang bergabung dalam sebuah bentuk yang terlihat begitu familiar. Sebuah galaksi besar semestaku.

Menma benar, bahwa semesta tak sesederhana alien berbentuk kodok beserta invasinya. Hanya ada sebuah koloni besar pada setiap semesta, sehingga mustahil untuk menemukan yang lain karena mereka berada di tempat yang begitu jauh, sangat jauh sehingga masing-masing bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa semesta mereka berbeda. Tetapi, jika boleh kusederhanakan, maka dapat kukatakan bahwa semesta adalah bentuk dari kehidupan monoton yang berulang-ulang. Sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai reinkarnasi. Sesuatu yang terkubur dalam mata seorang manusia.

.

[END]

.

 _ **Note:**_

Yokatta, akhirnya ini selesai. Yupt, _absurd_ kan ya? mencampuradukkan kesehatan, astromi, dan mitologi, lol. Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana jika manusia buta? Maka dengan tanpa ragu saya akan menjawab bahwa mereka mempunyai black hole yang sangat besar, hasil dari supernova yang tidak bisa dipulihkan, kalau cuma sekedar minus mah cuma blackhole kecil semacam Bootes Void :voss

Btw ada yang nangkep pesan saya? yupt, jangan biarkan diri terlalu jatuh dalam dunia maya dan komputer, nggak cuma bahaya bagi kehidupan sosial, tapi juga bagi kesehatan. Teman saya ada yang meninggal karena CVS ini, pas dia udah kena, eh seminggu sebelum kematiannya dia malah mengurung diri 24/7 di depan layar, sampai makanpun kalau nggak dianterin ya nggak dia makan. Meskipun pemicu utama kematiannya adalah _marfan syndrome_ yang terlambat ditangani, tetapi CVS ini juga berpengaruh besar dalam melemahnya sistem kekebalan tubuhnya.

P.S: Sebenarnya semula saya mau memakai Sasuke dan Itachi sebagai si kakak-beradik, tetapi sepertinya karakter Naruto tidak cocok untuk punya pemikiran seekstrim itu.

* * *

 _Your sweet grief_

 _Quiescent Lachrymose_


End file.
